Blood Money
by Hisoka B
Summary: When Nami is captured, Zoro sees it as a chance to pay off his debt. What if he finally pays it back to her...but in blood? ZoroXNami
1. Disguise of Love

A/n: ARGH! Shock! It's a Nami x Zoro Fanfiction, one of those rare sights probably only to be witnessed by a very few… Oops, there I go again. Listen, this is my first Fanfiction since… ages, (its been about 2 years since I started anything new) but I've been writing too much Original fiction. And YES, THIS STORY has a plot; I sat down and planned it out (3 HOURS it took!)

Note:

"SPEAKING" – the Original novelistic way!

_Thinking –_All thoughts are expressed in italics.

And finally… I don't own Once Piece characters.

0----------------------0

BLOOD MONEY

Chapter 1: Disguise of Love

By Hisoka B

0----------------------0

The fire dimmed in the musky shop as the old lady sat silently behind her table, patiently waiting as she observed each of the girl's expressions. "Are you going to ask me a question anytime soon?" she asked tolerantly as Nami glared at Vivi.

Nami, for as much as she had complained about wasting her money on a fortuneteller, her objections had been submerged when she had realised Vivi's eagerness. "Nami," Vivi whispered to her annoyed friend, "You should ask _THAT_ question."

"What question?" Nami scoffed. She honestly didn't know what her friend was trying to tell her, or understanding why she even offered to pay for such a teller.

"Well, being on a ship full of _male_ nakama…" Vivi began with emphasis on the word 'male', but Nami interrupted her hastily. "WHAT! I'm not wasting my ß100 on THAT sort of question."

The fortuneteller sighed. As soon as the two girls had entered her divinity shop, she had at first, assumed them to be not the typical sort of love crazy girls, but she was wrong. The way they each had suspected her items for sale had suggested the girls were both very sceptical. However, in the end, they were still the typical teenager girls they were. A love question. Of course.

"Okay_ okay_," Nami growled, defeated. Vivi smiled as they turned back to face the fortuneteller. "I've got my question," Nami chanted through gritted teeth.

"Very well dear," the teller smiled carefully, "Ask it and I will answer it to the best of my spiritual abilities."

_Yeah, spiritual abilities…whatever._ Nami whispered to herself. "Lady, please tell me," she sighed as Vivi cheered her on from the side. "Will I ever find -true- love in one of my nakama?"

Upon hearing Nami's question, the fortuneteller smiled. About ninety-nine percent of women asked a similar question. The teller nodded, acknowledging the question before she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Nami narrowed her eyebrows as she unconsciously fidgeted, she didn't believe in this sort of psychical stuff. Tarot cards, karma, fate and destiny were not able to predict future or warn you. Vivi probably didn't believe in it either, but the starry look in Vivi's eyes suggested she wanted to. However, Nami had to admit, she found herself being curious. If the teller said _yes_ to her question, she would be then be given the question of who could it be? She would probably drive herself paranoid if she were to try and work out the answer.

The teller's eyes snapped open. "I see your future young lady." She smiled. "The answer to your question is _yes_."

Vivi's eyes lit up even further. "I KNEW IT!" She hugged her exasperated friend dearly as Nami gently shook her off. She wanted more for an answer. The teller nodded, she had caught Nami's glance. "Young girl, your relationship will be a turbulent one, but you will realise your feelings of love before he does."

"What?" Nami demanded, "Lady, this is almost sounding like some sort of sick joke-"

"No, I'm quite sure such a thing will happen quite near in the future," the teller grinned.

"YEAH right."

"You do not need to pressure yourself from the truth."

"What truth?" Nami slammed her palm on the teller's table. "I've travelled with those morons for quite some time now, and currently, my only feelings for most of them are frustration and irritation!"

"Admiration and respect is also one of those feelings." The old lady replied stoically, undisturbed by Nami's outburst. "Soon one of your nakama will earn another one of your feelings-"

Nami cut the old lady off, dreading the word the teller was forming. "Urgh," Nami shook her head, "I'd like to see them try, because they'll have to DIE in the process. Be happy you managed to cheat me of ß100 today, because it won't be happening again."

Vivi sighed, "Nami…"

"Let's go Vivi," Nami stormed out of the shop, but Vivi smiled gingerly to the old Lady.

"I know you were not cheating us, obaasan (Japanese respectful word for Old Lady)." The old lady simply nodded, smiling. "Go chase after your friend, darling."

Stomping her way back to the Going Merry, Nami cursed herself for being so foolish. Wasn't she the one who told Vivi not to take whatever the teller said seriously? And here she was, getting extremely frustrated at what the old lady had predicted for her.

"Calm down," Vivi said upon catching up to her.

Nami tried to smile but felt herself weighed down with the bags of food and provisions. "That experience was certainly not a good way to end our little shopping expedition wasn't it?"

"No, you just got a little scary back there," Vivi told her "but that's okay. I would have acted that way too if I was told such a future."

Nami nodded.

"But," Vivi continued devilishly, "She didn't seem like the sort to swindle a young girl's heart…"

"Vivi, we are in the _Grand Line_. I don't know what to expect, and a person who claims to see the future is the last I'd believe." Nami shook her head as they saw the harbour in their view. "It's impossible I would fall in love with one of them."

"I'm not so sure, you and Luffy seem to have your moments." Vivi chuckled upon glancing at the appalled look on Nami's face.

"I love that guy, I really do. Except I don't think I'd ever feel for him in a _romantic_ way."

"Well then there's Sanji," Vivi suggested, "He's always eager to please you."

"US. He's always eager to please US." Nami corrected, "Sanji-san is willing to do anything for a pretty lady. If I fell in love with someone who's as –loyal- as him, it'll drive me insane."

"Well what about Zoro then?"

Nami dreaded that question. "Well, we obviously don't get along," she clenched her fists a little, "And he does OWE me quite the amount of money."

"But that's because you always add more money to his debt. And not just a bit of money, Nami, you add thousands." Vivi laughed.

Nami nearly dropped her packages, "Yeah, but is it possible to fall in love with someone who repeatedly keeps calling you a bitch and assuring he's going to send you to hell if you couldn't make it yourself?" She had raised her voice unexpectedly, and Nami cowered a little knowing what would be running in Vivi's mind.

"Saying you hate a person is a common way of hiding your true emotions." Vivi grinned evilly.

"GAH!" Nami growled irritably, "not for him! But thanks, you reminded me of his massive debt. I'd have to try and get an answer from him tonight, or I'm going to keep adding interest!"

Vivi smiled, she knew she had hit a nerve. _The chemistry is definitely there._ She snickered to herself. _I just hope something will happen before we get to Arabasta. _

Arriving at the Going Merry dock the two girls were greeted by an ever-eager love-hearted eyed Sanji who carried all their packages to the storage cabinets. Luffy, Chopper were playing cards with Usopp who had finally found some people who were worse at playing cards than him. "About time," Usopp paused and watched the two board the ship. "Although Luffy and Chopper are fun to play cards with, there's just no suspense! I can tell literally guess what cards are in their hands!"

"Eh!" Luffy looked up, ignoring Usopp. "Ah! Nami and Vivi! Now we can finally get going to Arabasta!" He jumped and made his way to his favourite spot on the Going Merry.

Nami smiled and raised her arm into the air, "Hai!" she answered.

0----------------------0

As the night breeze propelled the Going Merry at standard speed, the Straw Hat pirates and Vivi enjoyed relaxing themselves in the peaceful atmosphere on the ship. Well, in most of the places anyway. Nami had spotted the swordsman slumping on the top deck, appearing to be asleep. Wandering over to him slowly, she remembered she had spent all afternoon relaxing; preparing herself for the inevitable argument that was bound to occur. She walked her way over to him, before standing in front of him and crossed her arms. "Zoro, I know you're awake." she started but he cut her off quickly.

"Let me guess, you're wondering when am I going to repay my debt?" His eyes were still closed as Nami narrowed her eyebrows. Was she that predictable?

"How did you know?"

A familiar smirk graced his features, "what other time do you bother me?"

"Do I bother you? Well…" Nami placed her hands on her hips, unsure of what she was saying, "But that's not what this conversation is going to be about. I've calculated your debt and it is currently at ß1, 000,000. And YES, I want to know when you're going to return it."

Zoro's eyes shot open at the amount of money. "What the hell? I don't remember it being that hefty… HOW much interest do you charge woman?"

"Not nearly enough……" she smiled wickedly as Zoro glared at her. "But it can easily TRIPLE if you don't pay off any of it soon."

"WHAT!" He crossed his arms, and Nami prepared herself for it. _An insult with 'bitch' and 'hell' in one sentence…_ "Next time, if you don't fall into hell, I'll force you down bitch!" Zoro snarled angrily. Nami sighed, his insults needed new ammo. "Zoro, since I consider myself a nice person, I'm prepared to give you a _whole week_ to pay me back."

"Geez Zoro," Usopp had heard their conversation and strolled over to them, "how much do you owe her?"

"Some large, crazy, insurmountable sum that she made up." Zoro grunted his reply, shaking his arms in the air to express his frustration. _She's going to annoy me forever if I don't find a way to pay off this insanely large debt._

"I didn't make it up!" Nami growled, "You're just so lazy in returning the favour back then, I've simply been doubling the amount of the money that you owe!"

Zoro twitched his eyebrows irritably, "_doubled?_ What sort of a person are you?"

Ah… Sanji's queue. The cook jumped in to answer the question, "Nami-san's a wonderful person, you _dumb_ muscle headed swordsman!"

"Oi." Zoro glanced at the cook sceptically. What the hell had caused Sanji to revolt in such an outburst?

Zoro picked himself up and ignored Sanji's accusing face as he walked away. Nami stared after him frustratingly, before glancing back to Sanji. "Thanks, Sanji-kun. However, I think you went too far."

"Nami-san!" The love hearts returned and all Nami could do was smile simply. However, it was turned crooked when the Going Merry suddenly rolled backwards.

"What was that?" Vivi and Chopper came running out from the cabins.

"We just seemed to hit air!" Chopper gasped, waving his hooves in the air.

"Why did the ship seem to travel backwards just a minute ago?" Luffy appeared with a mouth full of food but what caught by Sanji, "HEY!" Sanji's eyebrow twitched, "I was saving that for tomorrow!"

"Eh?" Luffy answered casually. But before Sanji could deliver any punishment, men with appearances of pirates jumped out from thin air and raced towards them.

"What the hell going on!" Sanji cried as he raced to protect Vivi from a random pirate.

"I don't know, they just appeared from nowhere!" Vivi cried as she grabbed Chopper.

The strange looking pirates kept coming, but now they were screaming, "We want your navigator! Give him up or else!"

"Eh?" Luffy looked dumfounded, "Since when was Nami a man?" he pointed to the Going Merry navigator as Nami felt herself fume. He had just given her away dammit! The men turned to Nami and began to enclose in on her. What was everyone else doing? Luffy, Sanji and Chopper were kicking the ass out of some random men while Usopp ducked behind the barrels.

Yet she felt a hand cup her mouth as a bag was pulled over her. How had a man gotten behind her? The only explanation was the invisible ship had moved, it now facing the Going Merry's rear and the men had closed in from behind. _Clever assholes._ But where was Zoro?

It had been both quick and strange, yet Nami still couldn't comprehend how in the world the pirates with an invisible ship had captured her. But there she was in the end, hand-tied and chained, and all she could do was stare as she watched the Going Merry seem to float away from view. When did things like these happen? _Morons_. She thought irritably.

0----------------------0

A/N: I know everything happened quickly in the last few moments, but the point is, Nami is captured and you-know-who is going to go save her. Everything you want explained would all be in the second chapter.

However, I forgot to explain Carue or Vivi's pet bird is not mentioned in this fic… whoops… forgot there. The Arabasta arc is so long, I kind of forgot!


	2. Undesired Hero

A/N: Second Instalment of this extremely DIFFICULT to write Nami and Zoro fanfic. I'm sure you're all wondering why the summary and the title of this story is so goddamn freaky... well that will be explained later. Thank you for the reviews I got. I love you all. As long as there are people reading this or even viewing this, I'm going to keep on writing. The review part offers a simple reward, yes, but is not all about getting reviews, I hope. ANYWAY, Enough of my philosophical rant...

P.S …

**Hisoka B**: While I keep my own little mini Zoro locked up in a nice small lidless jar (which he is unable to jump out of) from now on I have to say…

**Zoro**: Oi. (Bangs on the glass walls of his container)

**Hisoka B**: (Ignores him) I don't own him or the rest of the One Piece characters. But I must mention I do own the Invisible pirate crew!

**Zoro**: You know, that's the worst thing I've heard today. What the hell is an "Invisible Pirate Crew?" (Shuts up after receiving large bruise to the head)

0----------------------0

**Blood Money**

Chapter 2: Undesired Hero

By Hisoka B

0----------------------0

"NANI?" Zoro couldn't believe the weight of the errand being piled onto his shoulders.

"Uh-huh," Usopp and Chopper nodded, "you're the one who should go rescue Nami!"

Zoro sighed. Since when Zoro, the upcoming world's best swordsman became an errand boy?

"Zoro, you're the best man for the job." Vivi stated with an evil glint in her eye. "Usopp is too weak to go against those pirates, Chopper is needed here just in case anything happens, Luffy… well he can't swim and Sanji…"

"AI! I SHALL SAVE YOU NAMI-SAN!" The love cook appeared out of nowhere with a life jacket and a wooden raft, "NAMI-SAN! I'LL BE YOUR HERO!"

"Nooooooo!" Screamed Luffy as he was trailing behind Sanji. "If you go, who will cook for me?"

Sanji ignored him. He had a more important matter at hand. "Well Luffy, you can't really put this delicate matter into that swordsman's hands. He doesn't even know how to treat women properly or even knows how to conduct a proper rescue!" Sanji pointed out as he reeled his raft down into the calm sea. "He doesn't know how to be a hero."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched slightly. "What are you suggesting?" He barked, but Luffy had already encircled his arms around Sanji's legs to restrain the determined cook.

"I'm hungry Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed wildly as Sanji tried to desperately shake his starving Captain off his legs.

"This is the perfect chance for you Zoro," Vivi smiled ever so innocently that it was almost apprehensive as she leaned against the ship's rails, "you can pay Nami back your debt by rescuing her."

Zoro narrowed his eyes, "It won't be defined as 'pay back' in that wretch's eyes."

"You should go Zoro," Luffy spoke rather seriously even though he was still struggling to restrain back an irritated and resolute Sanji.

"So _you guys _are saying I'm the only one here who is expendable?" Zoro questioned carefully as the rest of the crew flung the question right back at him.

"No, you just OWE HER A LOT." They bellowed as Zoro could only sigh.

"And I'm sure," Vivi began a little too demurely, "Nami-san would appreciate it most if it was _you _who went."

"?" Zoro wondered but he didn't waste any more of his breath in what seemed like a useless and unbeatable argument against most of his nakama. He leapt over the Going Merry's side gracefully cursing about being outnumbered, and onto the raft Sanji had ever so conveniently prepared for him.

"ARGH!" Sanji let out an infuriated gasp as he watched the raft drift gradually away with Zoro sitting lazily on it. "No! That was the love boat I was MEANT to rescue Nami-san in!" He finally shook off a drooling Luffy but the only thing Sanji could do now was glare at Zoro's image until he was a tiny speck on the dark night sea.

0----------------------0

Nami glared at the un-masculine captain of the '_Simply Clear_' pirate ship that could invisible on demand. The ship was now unmasked and comparatively far away from the Going Merry, undulating peacefully on the inanimate waves.

"What's going on here?" She grumbled at the tall feminine man. Nami still couldn't believe she was sitting on a chair, tied in ropes and in front of the strangest looking 'transvestite' ever. He smiled and batted his ever dark large eyelashes at her. "Look my friends, their navigator _was_ a woman." He spoke to his crew, ignoring Nami's question. The pirates behind the man nodded nervously, they still had trouble believing a girl could be a navigator. Their old navigator had been an extremely old man, and had just passed away a few days ago. The Captain had practically driven his nakama insane and almost suicidal with his atrocious sense of direction. The crew had thought they had been cursed to roam the Grand Line forever until luck as they had it, saw the Going Merry.

"You're our new Navigator." The 'transvestite' beamed callously at Nami who turned her head away from him.

"You're either dreaming, or someone's damaged your head," she spat, closing her eyes.

"Well," the Captain smirked dangerously, "you might reconsider if you would like to have any dinner tonight."

"No." Nami answered defiantly, "Besides, your crew is quite the gullible one. To think a girl like me is the Going Merry's navigator…heh." She smiled slowly at her little lie as she watched the crew nearly piss themselves.

"WHAT ARE we TO DO CAPTAIN LLYDIAN-SAMA?" They anguished, afraid of another day suffering under their captain's lost sense of direction. _Llydian,_ Nami's mind registered the womanly captain's name. _I hate to think this, but that's quite a pretty name for a man who unbearably appears to look like a woman._

"To be honest, I think this girl is bluffing." Captain Llydian sighed, turning back to Nami, "If you're not their navigator, then who is?"

Nami flustered and couldn't find the answer to his question. So she gave the first description that came to her mind, "I don't think you guys saw him. He was the one hiding in the cabins, being the cowardly navigator that he is..." she laughed nervously. "He's the one with the pale chartreuse green hair and the three swords…"

"He sounds more like a swordsman to me," Llydian mumbled suspiciously.

"Yeah, but that's what _he likes you_ to think…" Nami alluded, but the crewmembers all twisted their face in horror.

"Captain Llydian-sama! He's the guy who slashed nearly half of our nakama!"

"Eh?" Nami's eyes widened in horror, she hadn't seen him… which meant he had only shown his ugly face after she had been captured… perhaps that meant he had not wanted her to be rescued... She gritted her teeth in resentment. "That was a fluke!" She roared angrily and stamped her feet as she unleashed her fury, "He's our STUPID, BIGHEADED navigator with the worst comebacks this world has ever tolerated-"

"Gag her!" Was Llydian's stern reply, slightly afraid he had just seemed to set off a frightful animal. The crew immediately tied a strip of cloth around her mouth. Nami could only glower at the men before her.

"What now Captain?" The crew lamented, as the Captain sighed.

"Keep the ship invisible until we spot another pirate ship."

"WHAT!" The crew cried unhappily, the chances of spotting another ship so soon was... unquestionably very slim.

"What are you going to do about her then?" One of Llydian's nakama pointed to Nami. Llydian smirked, "well, if we run into that ship again, we could use her as a hostage and trade her for their navigator."

Nami sighed in dismay. When was someone coming to rescue her? _Stupid. They can barely navigate anywhere without you._

She exhaled, the Going Merry had to continue to Arabasta, suggesting only one of them would come rescue her. _One, nonessential person who has enough power to defeat these invisible hooligans_… She stopped her trail of thought as soon as she realised where it was heading. But if Zoro had not rescued her earlier, what were the chances of him trying to find _her_ on an invisible ship that was out drifting in the Grand Line? _Looks like my best chance is try to rescue myself._ It didn't seem like a bad predicament.

Nami watched the men gradually leave the room and narrowed her eyebrows in thought. Llydian had left two guards at the entrance of her cabin, but even if she did escape she would have to plunge herself into the capricious waters of the Grand Line. But what other choice did she have?

Her stomach grumbled as she hung her head in anger. She was hungry.

0----------------------0

Zoro rubbed his temples. How long had he been drifting afloat on the raft? _Two whole bloody days and still no sign of any ship anywhere._ There was also no sign of food either for in the raft rush against Sanji; he had forgotten to pack any provisions. His throat was parched with thirst, but he smiled. He had gone longer without food before.

The seas had been unexpectedly and gratefully calm, as Zoro laid back against the wooden railings of the raft, one hand clutching the hilts of his three katanas and closed his eyes. The mysterious night sky seemed to encourage him to sleep as he sighed. _When I find her, I'll have to remember to ask her to remind me the unlucky star I was born under. What sort of idiot strays the Grand Line trying to find a malevolent woman by hoping to bump into an INVISIBLE ship? _

Almost close to wallowing in his self-pity, Zoro's ears pricked up at the sound of distant voices and the more he drifted, the voices seemed to increase in volume. Quickly getting to his feet, Zoro realized perhaps sometimes even his unlucky star was auspicious and fortunate too.

0----------------------0

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a shorter one by a few hundred words, but it's done and all going to plot. Muhahaha. I actually really like the name I gave the transvestite Captain, having Llydian being derived from Illian. Don't ask how that works, but it worked. Anyway, chapter three is now being ferociously written! AND YES, the Ironic name of the Invisible ship is "the Simply Clear" urgh… just ignore the bad joke.


	3. Out of the Blue

A/N: Finally, my exams have ALL FINISHED...And yes... it feels great to say that. I now must thank all of you extremely nice people who have reviewed this fic, fills me with lots of inspiration, it really does! -- See! To the point I can't even construct a proper English sentence! ANYWAY... Since exams are over, I should be able to update this Fanfiction more, and oh NO! I've lost my plot book! ARGH! That means… (looks at the tiny Zoro in the jar…)

**Zoro**: (Holding a small notebook in his hands) What?

**Hisoka B**: WHAT DO you THINK you're READING?

**Zoro**: Uh... (reads cover) 'Hisoka's Story Plots…'

**Hisoka B**: ARGH! YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! (snatches notebook away at lightning speed normally incapable of humans.)

**Zoro**: I have the right to know. Remember, YOU _don't own_ me OR the other One Piece characters.

**Hisoka B**: ………………… stupid idiot…restating the obvious………

**Zoro**: And oh yeah, I don't like the plot. Why is it that Nami and I are going to find each other in the rations cabinet?

**Hisoka B**: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH! Looks like I have to change it now. Shut up Zoro! Just sit there and be a good lil swordsman.

Remember: "speaking" and _thinking_

0----------------------0

**Blood Money**

Chapter 3: Out of the Blue

By Hisoka B

0----------------------0

Nami watched her two guards silently. She had waited for what seemed like hours for the two to finally fall asleep. Grinning at the sound of their laborious snoring, Nami began to work on getting herself out of the ropes. _Shouldn't be that difficult, _she thought as she shifted her bodyweight against the chair which confined her. Knowing the sharpest thing she had on her was her teeth, she rocked herself carefully forward and her knees came into contact with the floorboards. _Good,_ She had counted on a restrained and silent landing. _Now to get rid of this nasty thing in my mouth._ She frowned as she remembered the predicament which had led to the cloth being where it was.

_Stop thinking about him you fool._ She ordered herself as she began to rub the sides of her head against the floor, loosening the piece of cloth tied around her mouth.Then, raising her head, Nami shook the cloth away that made her temporarily mute.

_Now to escape… _Nami turned her head to face the tied ropes on her hands. Her teeth began to fervently work on them and slowly by slowly, the ropes began to loosen. When she was finally able to free her hands, she immediately went to work on the ropes that bound her ankles. She had to hurry, if any other crewmember passed the vicinity she could obviously be caught. Watching the ropes being untangled was a relief. Standing up, Nami could now fully observe her surroundings and calculate her escape.

The two guards who were 'stand sleeping' were guarding the main escape route. Yet Nami knew from the guard's composure that if she attempted to getaway through the door they were guarding, she would be picked up and all her attempt would have been in vain. Nami sighed, crossed her fingers and spun around to face the back of the room. Sure enough, there was another door. _Lucky!_ She grinned as she tiptoed over to it. Keeping her fingers crossed she flung open the door only to be greeted by two more doors.

"Oh god…" she whispered uneasily as her intuition quickly chose the left door. _Just this once… I'm going to trust my instinct. _Nami opened the left door and stepped in. She was greeted by a dark blue cabin which had things similar to pipes all over the walls. There was a small square generator in the middle of the room, but Nami paid no interest to it. Her eyes narrowed on the door at the end of the room. She raced over to it, jumping across the generator and grabbed the doorknob. _Please… please let it open up to freedom… _She turned it, but to her dismay the door didn't open. It was locked.

The girl's temper took a bad turn. "Stupid door!" She drew out her staff from the secret place she hides it and launched it on the door. It didn't budge, and in her anger Nami cursed and started swinging her staff at the pipes. "Dumb door! Why the hell hasn't anyone come and rescued me yet!" She glared at the square generator and kicked it violently. The flimsy 'generator' shattered easily but Nami was too irritated to care about her own strength. She stormed back towards the back door, only to hear the key click in from the door behind her.

She was caught.

Llydian walked into the dark room, his face shadowed by his hat. "Woman," he growled as Nami shook herself into reality, "Lower that staff, it won't work against me. You have just committed a crime so great aboard this ship…" Llydian's voice then changed tones. "Guards, just seize her." His voice was bitter as he ordered the command. Nami's eyes nearly widened with shock as two guards came and grabbed her wrists. Was Captain Llydian sobbing? What crime had she committed? She had only tried to escape…

0----------------------0

Zoro tilted his head as his eyes spanned the now morning ocean before him. The voices had drifted away a long time ago, but now a random pink ship had popped out of nowhere.

"Odd." He grunted. Where had that ship come from? More yet, Zoro remembered that on night Nami got captured he had not seen a visible ship in sight as well. "Could it be possible…" Even if it wasn't, Zoro was famished. He wanted food, and the closest chance of find it would be on the ship in front of him. Sighing, Zoro reached for the paddle and began to work his way towards the pink and rosy ship.

0----------------------0

Captain Llydian stood towering over Nami as the girl shivered. They had dragged her back on the main deck, and although untied and unmanned… it felt like a condemnation.

"Not ONLY did you try to escape, you… you… you…" the Captain's composure faulted as his nakama ran to help him. "You murdered Trevor…" Llydian spoke whimsically.

"I DID NOT!" Nami spat, annoyed the transvestite was accusing her of something she had not done.

"Oh yes you did." One of Llydian's nakama walked out of the cabins, holding the pieces of the shattered generator on a red piece of cloth.

"That's Trevor?" Nami answered in disbelief.

"You've DOOMED us, you moronic girl!" Llydian stated.

"WHAT?" This was unfair.

"NOW we have NO chance of survival without Trevor!"

Nami raised an eyebrow, "Is Trevor your Invisibility Generator?"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT. Trevor is ONE OF US." Another man called out from the side.

For once, Nami realised just how sick the people were on board the Simply Clear. "Look, I'm really sorry. So why don't you just chuck me into the Grand Line and that'll be the end of me." _Please please PLEASE agree with me, you feminine idiot… If you do this, I might be able to find my way back to the Going Merry…_

"That's not good enough." Llydian drew out his Spanish sword. "It won't give us the satisfaction of being assured you are dead."

Nami eyed the sharp tip of the sword nervously, "What's this? An eye for an eye?"

Llydian narrowed his eyebrows nastily, "Your insignificant death is nowhere near a compensation for Trevor's passing."

"Couldn't you just buy another-"

"THERE IS ONLY ONE TREVOR!" The crew chanted as Nami winced. _Am I to die now? I knew that stupid fortune teller was a waste of money… _She hung her head as she heard a heavy thump on the ship. (Zoro has arrived!)

"Looks like I arrived just a little _too_ early." A familiar deep and maddening voice pierced Nami's grateful ears. She turned to face the smirk which once aggravated her, but now thankful to see. He had climbed onto the Simply Clear from the side by unbearably using his prized katanas.

"You came." She almost whimpered.

Zoro grinned at the current spectacle. "I wasn't hoping to find you here, but it looks like you really found yourself into hell this time."

"Yeah, but the irony is, that you've come to rescue me, not here to force me down into-" Nami was interrupted as her glare returned to Llydian. His sword point was now ridiculously close to her neck.

"He fits the description of your Navigator." Llydian smirked at Zoro, ignoring half of his cowering nakama.

"Yeah, he's the one." Nami answered sheepishly as Zoro stepped forward, one arm resting on the hilts of his katanas. He didn't like the way the transvestite had looked at him.

"So girl, you were telling the truth. Men, looks like we're going to have a navigator after all!" Llydian turned to his nakama... which had suddenly decreased in number. "Although, it does make me wonder what really was your job on board that ship..." Llydian's sword inched further and grazed Nami's neck. The girl turned pleadingly towards Zoro, who simply stood there, amused with what he was observing.

_It really was too good to be true…_ Nami sighed. "Can you stop pausing with your actions, you transvestite? Obviously my 'navigator' has changed his mind about saving me, so hurry up and just do it."

Captain Llydian looked horrified. "What did you JUST call me!"

Zoro grinned as he answered for Nami, "She called you Transvestite. Are you a man or a woman, because I'm here wondering the same thing."

"Of course I'm a man!" Llydian grunted.

"Yeah, and Trevor was a human." Nami snickered but immediately regretted it as Llydian swung the sword at her with the intention of killing the girl.

Inevitably, Zoro was there in the last second to block the sword. Nami froze as she realised he had just protected her.

"So," Llydian was not the least fazed, "you do care about the whore after all."

Zoro smirked, "yeah, she has her uses."

Nami's eyes widened. That line could have been taken the wrong way. It was. Llydian looked at Nami in further disgust.

"Will you be our navigator green-haired man?" Llydian asked slyly.

"Will you just die?" Zoro answered and flung the man back.

Llydian fell painfully to the floor, eyes widened in amazement. "A navigator who is also adapt at a sword. Could use one of those…"

"Zoro," Nami stammered, "we should leave…"

"Really?" Zoro spoke from in front of her, "I thought you would rather me dispose of everyone here and then take this ship and sail to Arabasta."

"I…" She paused. That would be in Nami's character to suggest what Zoro said. _However… _she raised an arm and clutched her neck. "I HATE PINK!" She shouted. "This ship is bad for my image!"

"You IDIOT!" Zoro's attention was distracted as Llydian took his only chance. The womanly man lunged towards Zoro, managing a deep gash across his arm.

"Cheating bastard." Zoro retorted as he watched his arm begin to bleed. He unsheathed his remaining two katanas. "You're going to pay for spilling my blood." Nami watched as Zoro attacked back… and poor Llydian couldn't stand a chance.

"Just take my ship and leave me and my nakama alone!" Llydian pleaded, his chest now bruised and slowly bleeding. Not one of his nakama was in sight. They had all fled into the cabins.

"The woman here doesn't want your flashy ship." Zoro answered stoically.

"Then take what you want!" Llydian bargained. Zoro smirked dangerously. He walked over to Nami and grabbed her wrist with his still blood flowing arm. "I will then." He pulled her with him to the side of the ship. "I'm taking your prisoner."

Staggering, Nami allowed Zoro to lead her as they jumped over the side of the Simply Clear and into the volatile waters of the Grand Line. _Is this really happening? Zoro is actually rescuing me…_

0----------------------0

A/N: I hope everything didn't happen too quick… I think I might have done a bit too much exaggerating. Anyway, prepare yourself for the next chapter… because the plot thickens. Ahaha, yeah, this wasn't the main plot… the main plot is yet to come… it is all in the mind of this twisted author! Muahahaha… I know I am evil!

Please review too, I know this is a cliché and not everyone does, but all ideas, flames and compliments are greatly appreciated.


	4. Wild Weather

A/N: I love all you reviewers! SOME structured criticism! I love it! Okay, I hope this chapter is up to your expectations, cause I've made this chapter longer…. the length, just to keep all you guys happy.… anyway… You might even want to keep a dictionary handy for this chapter…

**Zoro**: You're insane. You're going to end up killing yourself if you continue like this.

**Hisoka B**: And what does it mean to you? (twitching eyebrows)

**Zoro**: ………………………………

**Hisoka B**: Ahaha! The little one cares:)

**Zoro**: You fool, I care about what happens to this story, not about you in general.

**Hisoka B**: You know if I owned you………

**Zoro**: Sorry to stamp on your dreams, but _you don' t _own me. Back to reality you go! (Sly smirk.)

Keep in mind: "speaking" and _thinking_

0----------------------0

**Blood Money**

Chapter 4: Wild Weather

By Hisoka B

0----------------------0

The waters of the Grand Line were surprisingly comforting… even if Zoro had grabbed Nami when he had flung the duo overboard. Nami shook with bewilderment as the cold water hit her as she released herself from Zoro's grip. _This shouldn't be happening, _she told herself repeatedly as she watched Zoro swim towards her. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her demeanour before grabbing her arm from under the water.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nami spluttered, tense from the warmth and close touch of his hand.

"I'm making sure you won't get picked up again by that asexual bastard," was his simple yet unenthusiastic answer as Nami continued and struggled to get him to release his grip on her.

"Well thanks for considering that, but I'm not weak," she growled, "Let me go!"

Zoro released her arm without an argument. He realised if he had continued the situation, Nami would have victory, for he would be the one accused of being perverse. A title he could _not_ allow himself to have, even if he found Nami's squirming amusing.

_That can't happen. _Zoro thought as he turned his head hastily away from Nami to face the Simply Clear.

Captain Llydian and his crew were ferociously raising their sails, determined to make a quick getaway. Zoro smirked inwardly. It was almost shameful that such a weak and gutless crew had caused him so much trouble in rescuing Nami. _Wait,_ he thought, _better change 'rescue' into 'retrieve'. _The word 'rescue' almost made him identify himself with the fact that he was Nami's hero, a title a bit more accurately suited to Sanji…

A sharp sting came from his right arm as Zoro realised the blood flow from the slash he had received from Llydian earlier had not stopped. _The sea water will do that some good. _Zoro decided to tend to wound later.

"Great…" Nami complained through gritted teeth, busily trying to steady herself afloat in the undulating blue waves. Nowhere close did she sound glad or thankful Zoro had just disrupted her experience of being aboard a ship run by a mad transvestite, but only because her thoughts were too crowded with confusion to allow any other emotion to dominate. "Just GREAT." She repeated again, this time rather loudly and directed straight at the green-hair coloured man struggling to stay afloat beside her.

"What?" Was Zoro's stern and almost irritated reply, Nami just didn't seem even close to being grateful…and somehow, it bothered him. "Is it because it's me coming to retrieve you, and not your beloved Love Cook that's making you so whiny?" Zoro paused after his words escaped his mouth… he had almost sounded jealous. The bad realisation was… he was taunting her for an answer of gratitude.

He didn't get one. Nami's face was unreadable before she growled even more.

"You moron! Who would care or think about that? I'm wondering how we are going to get back to the Going Merry!" Nami half lied. True, she was thinking about a way to return back to the Going Merry, but she was also thinking secretly about Zoro's 'rescue.'

Zoro sighed, "My raft should be around here somewhere…" He was beginning to worry about his katanas. Surely, being soaked in seawater would not be ideal for them. The sheaths could only protect them for a short while before the water would start creeping in.

"By saying 'raft', do you mean those pieces of wreckage over there?" Nami vaguely pointed to what was left of their getaway as Zoro nearly freaked.

"How!" Zoro demanded angrily. The maniacal and shrill laughter carried over the sea from the Simply Clear was the answer. "THAT WOMANLY FREAK!" Zoro snarled, certain that Llydian had ordered the pirate ship to deliberately plough its way through the raft while they the fools were fervently running away.

"Zoro, stop…" Nami found her way to the raging Zoro, as she tried to calm him down. "Chill out! We can still grab onto the remains of the wreck…"

He glanced at her edgily but accepted her idea as he started swimming hastily towards what is left of Sanji's original 'love boat.' "Hey wait!" Nami cried out behind him. Had he not realised he left her behind? _Typical male._ She thought crossly as she trailed after him.

0----------------------0

Vivi stared at the rapid movement of the waves quickly brushing against the sides of the Going Merry. Zoro had been gone for three days now, and still no sign of his return or a hopefully lovesick Nami by his side. _Maybe I expected too much when I asked him to be the one who would go?_ The girl thought inwardly as she glanced at the other members of the Crew.

Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were still ferociously trying to beat each other in cards, and it was only Sanji who seemed to mention Zoro's endeavour. Not that any of the cook's musings were in a favourable light of Zoro, it was strange no one else seemed to mention Zoro and Nami's departure at all.

"I wonder if Zoro's rescued her yet?" She asked the group of three playing cards.

"Eh?" Luffy spoke, eyes having not riveted away from his hand. "Yeah yeah, maybe." Terrific answer. No one else could have put it better.

"Zoro's probably taking his time," Usopp added, "Luffy, do you remember when you sent him to rescue her before?"

"Ye, that time in Arlong Park."

Vivi's eyes widened, "WHAT? Zoro did WHAT?"

"He didn't do the best job of it though…" Usopp added as he remembered the events. _But then again… I didn't do a better one either…_Usopp started laughing nervously at his cowardliness… _I can never admit it!_

"He TRICKED Nami-san!" Sanji walked in with a plate of snacks. "Even though poor Nami-san was on Arlong's side at the time, he purposely flung himself in the water, just so Nami-san could rescue him! How low!" Sanji clenched his fists.

"Yeah that may be so," Usopp spoke softly as he shuffled the cards, "But he knew Nami enough to risk his life on it. That's what I call trust."

"All nakama trust each other." Chopper spoke reflectively.

"Of course." Luffy butted in.

"Argh," Sanji scowled as he placed his palms together, "just imagine, what if he's doing this-and-that to dear Nami-san now!" he spoke horrifically, "OH NAMI-SAN!"

Vivi could only sigh.

0----------------------0

"Why is this happening?" Nami wailed for the umpteenth time. She watched Zoro place one of his katanas on a piece of drift wood as he clung onto it protectively. Nami herself reached for a piece of wreckage, glad it was large enough to allow her to haul half of her body onto it. At least she was better off than Zoro, whose whole body was in still in the ocean water.

"You should worry about yourself more than that katana." Nami spoke softly. She had noticed the swelling gash in his right arm when he had raised his katana out of the water. Zoro pretended to ignore her. The last thing he needed was the woman worrying about him. Too late.

"Were you listening to me?" She hissed as he eyed her.

"Yes." The straightforward answer from Zoro was not designed to fuel Nami's irritation further, nor had it intended to make her more worried. However…

"Then DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT YOU IDIOT," she glared, not realising she was sounding very worried.

"Later." Zoro had picked up the concern in her voice, yet his main priority now was making sure Kuina's katana had not been damaged. As he attempted to unsheathe the sword to check its condition, Nami let out a roar as she flung herself into the sea and swam hastily towards Zoro.

"What the hell are you doing?" He gasped disbelievingly as he felt Nami pulling his bandana from the top of his left arm to cover the wound. She cursed as she tightened it around his arm and over his wound.

"It's a miracle you haven't passed out yet from the loss of blood." Nami spoke in a frustrated tone, confused with her own actions.

"Yeah, but since it was your idea," Zoro grinned "I'm not washing that bandana out later."

Nami couldn't believe the guy. "Lots of appreciation you have there," she stammered, a little anxious as she drew herself back to her large piece of drift wood. Being too close to him made her stomach do flip-flops and her head shake in worry. _Is that normal?_ She asked herself. _But it is only natural to worry about your nakama…_ Then her mind instantly remembered the fortune teller's words. _No. _Nami tried to convince herself, _The fortune teller was a fake. FAKE. FAKE. FAKE._

"You alright?" Zoro asked as he watched Nami's strange behaviour.

"What?" _Oh no, did I say 'FAKE FAKE FAKE' out loud?_ She worried herself.

"You're acting strange. If you worry that much, you'll grow warts." He smirked to himself as Nami glowered at him.

"Zoro, first of all, it's WRINKLES, not warts, and I AM alright." _No I'm not._ Nami hugged herself unconsciously. Zoro's attention turned away from her and back to his katana.

Nami eyed the sole katana on Zoro's drift wood. "That's Kuina's, isn't it?" The words expectedly came from her mouth. Zoro did not answer her, but produced a ludicrous grin, a grin which was interpreted by Nami that Zoro was proud… proud to have Kuina's sword. A sharp stab of jealously struck her, and she found herself wishing almost that…

"That's your most prized possession isn't it?" Her words came out a lot quicker than she had expected. He looked at her confusingly, unable to read her emotions.

"I thought that was obvious." He answered as the little wound jealously made in Nami seemed to grow. She had to restrain it, but it was beginning to become evident with her tone.

"That's nice." She forced herself to say.

"Huh?" Zoro was not used to this, at least not 'nice' words from his debt collector.

"I SAID, That's NICE, NICE that you actually treasure something." She tried to speak without raising her voice. A hopeless attempt.

"Hnh."

The two were silent for a while, as Nami tried to reorganise her thoughts. Eventually, a grumble from Nami's stomach awoke their silence. "Sorry, I haven't eaten for a few days." She smiled weakly, realising how physically weak she probably was.

"I've been without food for longer," Zoro replied as he eyed her frustrated face. "We should try and find an island."

"Don't state the obvious." Nami glanced at her log pose. It read North. "This is bad, Arabasta is in the North east direction, but my log pose says the nearest island is-"

"Arabasta won't run away, but my stomach…"

"I know, I know. We'll become weaker too. If we can find food on the nearest island, we should also be able to find transport to Arabasta." Nami stated calmly, although her inner thoughts were nowhere near composed.

"That's a good idea, but what do you suggest us to do now? In our current, _wonderful_ situation?" Zoro asked crudely, being aware that he found himself wanting to let go from the drift wood. His arms were getting tired, and his wounded arm no less. "In case you've forgotten, I should remind you that what was our only current form of transport is now no more than small pieces of wrecked wood."

Nami was about to answer when she unexpectedly sensed a change in the air. The clouds seemed to be assembling together as Nami's eyes widened. She did not like what she had read. "How about we prepare ourselves…" she glanced at the quickly gathering clouds. _IF ONLY… IF ONLY the Grand Line was more predictable and less capricious. _The clouds were darker now as a thunderclap was heard.

Zoro looked at her almost wickedly, "I think things just got a bit interesting."

"How the hell can you say that?" Nami growled as the waves quickly started to become more turbulent. "There's going to be a THUNDERSTORM, and WE'RE IN THE _SEA_ YOU MORON!"

"Then we better get ourselves out of it," Zoro stated simply as they both hung tightly onto their pieces of drift wood. The wicked grin never left his face.

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL SMILING?" She found herself shouting as she realised the waves had started to carry her away from him. _This is bad. _

Then the heavy rain started to fall.

_Now it's worse._ Nami thought desperately as she realised she currently couldn't see Zoro. The drift wood was then suddenly ripped out of her reach as a massive wave toppled over her. She didn't even have time to scream as she found herself desperately trying to swim to the surface, screaming out "ZORO! ZORO!" when she reached it.

"I'M BEHIND YOU IDIOT!" she heard a voice from behind her, but her vision was disrupted by the heavy raindrops that fell on her face.

"TRY NOT TO MOVE," he called as his voice seemed to rise in volume.

_Zoro? _Nami tried to stay afloat deliriously, at the present wishing for nothing more than to grab onto him.

Strong arms found their way around Nami's waist as the waves rocked them. Zoro was holding onto her now, as he shoved Kuina's katana into Nami's face.

"HOLD ONTO IT." He spoke darkly as Nami's fingers nearly trembled as she grabbed onto Zoro's precious katana. When he was assured that she did, he increased his grip around her waist as the waves started to crash into them. If they were separated now, he would also be separated from his katana. _That won't happen. _His mind was working overtime. _I can't let go. _He ignored the sharp stinging pains from his wound, but his priority now was not tending to himself.

"HOW… COULD THIS HAPPEN… TO ME?" He heard Nami wail between spluttered gasps for breath. The waters were getting wilder. Nami closed her eyes tightly, as she unexpectedly found herself thankful that in this situation, at least Zoro was beside her. At least he offered some warmth against the cold waves that battered against them.

_Heavens help us…_ Nami found herself praying inside her mind as the waters started to carry them off into the distance. Where would the waters take them? If they were separated… Yet for Nami and Zoro to escape a thunderstorm unharmed? If god was willing… for a miracle to happen… Too many thoughts currently raced through Nami's perturbed mind.

"Don't let go of me," Nami trembled as she hugged onto Zoro's sword tightly. She had not expected him to hear her, but Zoro, who was not as terrified as Nami, found himself managing to whisper into her ear. "I won't."

0----------------------0

A/N: (Wipes away sweat from her brow) That was an extremely difficult chapter to write. So much description. MORE TO COME, so NEVER FEAR. Yes, this chapter is longer than all the rest by approximately 700 words. Sorry, I couldn't do anymore than that, but I'm trying my best. Hopefully, my writing has become a lot more descriptive… but anyway, in advance, I would like to thank all those to review this story. Your criticism, ideas and the nice compliments are all greatly appreciated. I cannot stress that enough :)


	5. Marooned

A/N: I'm very sorry this took so long to get this up. This chapter does have very limited 'ONE PIECE' flavour… I warn you now. It's also a lot harder to write now… I think I need some sleep too…

**Zoro**: Good. Sounds like you're dying.

**Hisoka B**: (coughs) If I die, you would be trapped in that jar forever. I wonder if you'd like that… Anyway, Zoro, what's your eye colour?

**Zoro**: (Closes his eyes) That is personal information.

**Hisoka B**: Okay… I'll describe them as red in the story. Red eyes are always the best…then yellow…

**Zoro**: In case you've forgotten, my dear foolish author, you do NOT OWN me, MEANING you can't take liberties with the colour of my eyes!

**Hisoka B**: So… what colour are they?

**Zoro**: …Grey.

**Hisoka B**: Are you sure? I always thought them as Green dots… Dark green dots perhaps… or even black…

**Zoro**: FINE, THEY ARE DARK GREY DOTS!

Keep in mind: "speaking" and _thinking_

Note: This chapter is dedicated to Tea, for all the ideas she has given me. Many thanks.

0----------------------0

**Blood Money**

Chapter 5: Marooned

By Hisoka B

0----------------------0

The girl awoke to find her head resting on wet and white sand. A moment passed before Nami realised what had happened. Her arms still grasped a priceless katana, and sturdy arms were still embracing her. _What an embarrassing situation…_ she thought desperately, unable to admit she quite liked it.

Nami eyed her surroundings the best one could in the difficultly of her position, noting she and Zoro probably had been carried by the waves onto what seemed like an isolated beach. Most definitely a beach on an island, but was it inhabited? _No._

Struggling against Zoro's embrace she glanced up at the sky, only to wince from the light of at the morning sun. Where was she?

"Damn it." Nami snorted, understanding that being marooned on a desolate island made getting to Arabasta more difficult.

"Zoro?" She called out to the man holding her, wanting to know if he was awake. Zoro gave her no answer.

Fighting the surfacing feelings of panic, she touched his hands. They were warm, and he was alive, merely unconscious. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned herself around to face him. "Zoro?" She found herself asking again.

Instead, Zoro's calm, pleasant face answered her. Nami found herself uncharacteristically staring at him, as she released one hand off the katana to gently brush against his face with her fingertips. She found herself shivering as she gazed at him. It was shocking how he appeared so peaceful when he was asleep, so peaceful and … she dared to think ... attractive.

A disturbing realisation came to her. It wasn't so bad, being in his arms, drenched, close and huddling up next to him. It wasn't so bad…

"Zoro?" She whispered now, secretly wishing he would _not_ wake, at least not for another hour or so. If he were to regain himself to answer her, then peaceful Zoro would disappear. Nami found herself smiling as her fingers touched his face with an odd peaceful feeling. Then, as fast as she had decided to impulsively touch him, it was all over.

Zoro stirred quickly and his hand quickly grasped Nami's hand, the hand which had been stroking his face. When one dark eye flashed open to laugh at her, Nami realised what had been happening.

"No…" She stammered as the wide awake Zoro grinned his twisted grin at her, unable to control his amusement any longer. "Zoro," Nami gasped, "THAT'S NOT FAIR."

Zoro could not wipe away his awful grin, or his laughter for that matter. He burst into a fit of hilarity as Nami couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Zoro," she spoke lethally for her pleasant mood had darkened, "Please tell me you were NOT pretending to be unconscious." If he had been awake the whole time… dear god… she had just stroked one of his cheeks…This was not going to go down easy in the long run.

Zoro answered her by throwing his head back and laughing so hard until he thought any more would kill him. Nami on the other had, felt incredibly murderous.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She ripped herself hastily out from his muscular arms and waddled herself onto the white sands of the beach.

"God, I hate you!" She staggered as she threw the katana she had been holding at him, her face red with rage… or embarrassment.

She had thought Zoro was attractive? She had thought…

Nami glared irritably at the amused Zoro, who was struggling to regain his composure.

"Why the HELL did you have to go and do that?" Nami felt her own discomfiture.

He faced her, grinning like an idiot. "I thought," he spoke between breathless laughs, "it would be interesting to see your reaction if I played dead."

Nami narrowed her eyebrows, "My reaction? But Zoro, I knew you weren't dead…" _Oh no… did I just admit that?_ _Urgh, this makes it seem like… _Nami rubbed her temples.

"Really?" Now Zoro really was amused and strangely pleased. He studied her for a moment, searching for more answers. Nami glowered at him again before turning her back on him, currently too angry or humiliated to actually conjure up any more insults for him. Then, summoning up some courage, she turned to glance back at him, only to find herself being unnoticed.

Zoro was, with his back now lying on the sand, glancing up at the blue sky with his arms tucked behind his neck, completely ignoring her. He was quite oddly, satisfied with his little experiment.

"Woman, are you hungry?" He asked her, voice now a little raspy with having laughed himself close to insanity.

Nami wanted to slap him. Saying she was hungry was an understatement, surely! They both had been without food for days.

"No, Zoro," she lied sarcastically, "of course not I'm not."

"Neither am I." He returned her lie as he picked himself up from the sand.

"Hows your injury coming along?" Nami found the words being taken from her mouth as she eyed the bandana which covered his wound. He looked at her sideways, ignored her question of concern, raised himself off the sand and began to walk towards her.

"Sorry, I lied. I'm really famished." He raised an eyebrow, "We should go look for something to eat." He grunted as Nami noticed he had changed the subject and nearly pouted.

_Why did he just change the subject?_

"Do you think there's a lake on this island? I wouldn't mind having some fish…" Zoro grinned before he realised Nami's eyes had not peeled away from his arm. He clutched it hastily, growling in a tone harsher than usual. "You DO KNOW staring at it won't help it go away."

Nami found herself snarling, "FINE then you idiot, I won't worry about you then."

"Good." Zoro muttered against his own thoughts as Nami glared at him for a few more seconds before throwing her arms up in disgust. She stormed, taking herself way away from the beach and into the strange lush green forest before them.

_What the hell is wrong with her? _Zoro twitched his eyebrows and sauntered after her. Nami, the 'object' he was supposed to rescue. _'Retrieve.' _He reminded himself urgently in his mind, _'Retrieve,' NOT 'rescue.' I'm not experienced enough for the hero job. _Glancing at her disappearing figure, Zoro was reminded of her outburst moments before, and advised himself that if he was going to follow her, he'd better keep his distance.

But it wasn't long after they stumbled their way through the forests that Nami began to hobble clumsily. Being in the ocean, her shoes had rapidly slipped off her feet, lost forever in the Grand Line, so now, being barefoot, her poor feet couldn't handle every little sharp rocks she was occasionally stepping on.

_Damn, those shoes were a good β200 too, _Nami thought painfully as she continued forward with her mind regularly wondering off to think about the man walking slowly a few metres behind her.

"There should be some food on this desolate piece of-" Nami began but was interrupted by the sound of a few slashes Zoro's katana produced.

Immediately, Nami spun around only to face an effortless Zoro holding a large looking plant in his arms. The plant, which oddly resembled a stretched out mushroom, was massive… and not to mention very very very purple.

"Zoro…" Nami spoke suspiciously as Zoro eyed his new prize.

"I can't believe you didn't see this little treasure while you're limping like a cripple. It looks like food, doesn't it witch?" Zoro commented, turning to grin that awful loony grin at her.

Nami's mouth dropped open, "Did you just call me a witch? Why?"

"You're currently walking like one." Was his ever-simple answer as Nami's hands etched to strangle him.

"Well I wouldn't be walking like this if I had some shoes, LIKE YOUR BOOTS for example – Wait Zoro, that thing looks poisonous…"

Her warning was disregarded as Zoro opened his mouth to taste it.

But it was Nami who screamed. "ARGH!" She quickly withdrew her staff from that place she hides it and ran towards him, quicker than lightning, slamming the staff onto Zoro's head. Zoro's eyes almost popped out (as they always nearly do in the One Piece world) as the fruit fell from his hands and onto the dirty ground before him, splattering apart on impact. But as quick as Nami had reacted, Zoro was even quicker to anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU BITCH?" He yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Nami, his face now only_ inches_ from hers, mad with rage. He was cringing inside at the now uneatable fruit on the ground and his stomach was calling brutally. He couldn't ignore its call. Not anymore.

Nami however, found her composure unshaken even though the only thing she could see now was Zoro's blazing eyes. "Zoro, I think I just saved your life."

"DID I ASK YOU TO?" He growled, unimpressed. "THAT COULD HAVE BEEN FOOD!"

"That could have been the end of you, which means screw your dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman. Besides, I thought I was 'witch' moments ago. How come I'm a 'bitch' again?"

Zoro snorted. "You're both of them." He scowled, not noticing the flash of hurt in Nami's eyes.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU?" It was her turn to yell. Forcing herself away from his gaze, she stormed off into the distance, even forgetting to limp, only to echo "STUPID, UNGRATEFUL IDIOT, I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD ACTUALLY THOUGHT…" in her wake.

Zoro glared after her (which he now found himself doing too often) before making himself crouch down to see what he could eat of the now literally destroyed fruit. _After all, I've eaten worse before…_

Then, to his distraught surprise, Zoro noticed the black ooze leaking out from the plant as Zoro even found himself quickly holding his nose.

_Oh…Damn._

Oh, now Zoro had lots to apologise for. Recoiling with dismay, he quickly hurried after Nami.

0----------------------0

Nami stared at the odd looking fish in the strange semi-transparent lake she had discovered. It was one strange thing, with its freaky looking whiskers and oddly formed tail, but it did not scream out "I'M POSIONOUS" to the starving Nami, only "I'M FOOD. HURRY UP AND EAT ME." Her hunger was now nearly consuming her as she waddled her painfully sore feet into the nice and comfortably smoothing cold water, even though the pebbles at the bottom were quite slippery.

_Funny. If I recall, I despised water so madly in that thunderstorm yesterday, but now I welcome it. _Ignoring the irony her mind threw at her, she quickly returned to focus on the fish. Nami waited for the impeccable moment. Then, as soon as she felt it, her hands reached out to swipe the fish, but she found her hands returning from the water with nothing but air. Determined to not let her only chance of breakfast (or lunch for that matter) get away, she continuously tried, aimed, reached, tried again.

_She's an idiot, _Zoro thought as he observed Nami's frenzy from the side, wondering again why he had thought…

The truth was, although Zoro would have murdered himself before he would admit it to Nami, when he had awoke up on the beach before Nami, he had not wanted to let her out of his arms. The beautiful creature with the soft orange hair, which his arms were coiled around, he had not wanted to let go………

_STOP THINKING THAT YOU FOOL._ Zoro cursed inside his mind. _That 'creature' is no more than a 'thing', which charges 200 interest on **invented** debts. _Zoro found himself snorting at the word 'debt.' Surely, with all the things he had done for her, she would have demolished his. Surely! Then, he remembered his previous harsh action towards her. Now he was almost afraid he had scared her stiff with his dreadful face. He could at least do this one thing.

Stepping out, Zoro sighed in pity at Nami's futile attempts to fish as he unsheathed his most prized katana, the Wadou Ichimonji. Then he began to strut towards her. (A/N: Sorry for the interruption, BUT STRUT… oh my god… Zoro, STRUTING? Someone just lemme go die now…Wait, no, this is not an invitation to do so!)

Sensing his presence behind her, Nami paused and turned to face him. She glanced at his katana nervously, perhaps expecting the worse; that his anger had engulfed him and he decided to kill her right there. _Honestly… where did that foolish idea come from?_ Nami shook as he stood, tall and… handsome? _NEVER_! Scoundrel-like? _Yes_. He now in front of her, grinning that stupid twisted grin.

"Zoro?" She gulped, not lifting her eyes from his katana.

"Nami." He answered her with only her name as he swung his katana down, piercing the blade into the water between them with incredible accuracy. When he raised his katana up to show her he had ensnared the fish, Nami could have sworn she was going to kiss him and his outburst from before quickly forgotten. Of course, she could not bring herself to find the courage to do so, so she slid the fish off from his katana, holding it in her hand like prized money or treasure and smiled at Zoro a smile reserved for the most ignorant but dashing of men.

But then when she stepped back, Nami could have cursed for forgetting how slippery the bottom of the lake was.

The girl lost her footing rapidly and slipped backwards, but Zoro, even though being the I-am-not-Nami's-hero number one believer, caught her in his arms just in time by throwing his katana to the side. The prized katana went down blade first, slicing a third of its blade into the bottom of the lake (as pebbly as it is.)

Nami, now more humiliated then ever, couldn't believe she was finding herself again in Zoro's muscular arms and swore to herself when she realised she was quite fond of her position. Zoro, whose eyes were checking his katana, quickly heaved Nami onto the side of the shallow lake with her hands still clutched around the fish. Then he darted to reach for his prized katana, raising it hastily to check its condition. Now why did he have to go and risk such a precious sword? It had been too close. Glancing at Nami, he wondered if the girl was thinking the same thing, but he ignored the blank look on her face. Nami was still feeling struck with lightning, it had seemed so fast.

Zoro walked out of the lake now with his retrieved katana, sheathing it gracefully. Then he looked at Nami, who was still eyeing him blankly. "Well?" He grunted at her.

Nami blinked. "Well what?" Her voice was gentle, confused and her face was a slight pink.

"Are you going to eat that small looking fish raw or cooked? Cause I feel like I can scoff that down raw." Zoro felt his stomach churn, but Nami sighed. She knew neither of them felt like mentioning what had just happened between them. A situation, which had brought them _too_ close to each other… again.

A sharp jolt struck Nami in her mind. The fortune-teller.

_No. She was a trickster, a liar…_ The girl rubbed her temples exasperatedly with one hand, trying to forget what the teller had predicted for her.

"Urgh." She finally managed to mutter as she lifted herself agonizingly from the ground. She asked Zoro as politely as she could, to gather her some firewood. This island was rather large, so she asked him not to get out of each other's view.

Of course, Zoro ignored her opinion and wandered off even though he managed to bring back the goods. He showed her the massive tree he had cut down so swiftly, but Nami had growled at him, for what she had wanted were five sticks or something NOT something like a whole tree. Zoro shut her up by chopping up the tree into tiny small pieces before handing her five finely sliced pieces.

Scowling, Nami took the five branches from his arms, stacked them together in a bundle before she began to light a fire with two of the smaller sticks. While she roasted her fish, Zoro had returned to the lake to catch more, succeeding in doing so with having returned with three of the odd little specimens. But Zoro could not wait for the fire to burn his food crispy into a delicacy; Zoro was terribly famished. He killed his fish quickly before scoffing down his meal in quick gulps. It was welcomed by his stomach, but not by Nami who glanced at him in disgust. She was even more horrified when he sat beside the lake and began to drink the water by lapping it into his mouth with his bare hands.

He ignored the condemning looks when Nami ate her fish, the day now being well into the afternoon.

"Zoro, you can be so primitive." Nami murmured but he ignored her, yet again.

"I think it's time we had a bath, don't you?" He changed the subject quite boldly, looking at her clothes.

To his amusement, Nami laughed. "We did have one yesterday, in the sea. And besides, I'm not taking a bath while you're around."

"Indeed." Zoro answered with a smirk. "I wouldn't want to see your unsightly body anyway."

Nami overlooked the insult, just this once as the moments passed. Then, when Nami finished satisfying her hunger with the measly fish, the reality struck her.

"Heavens… Zoro, do you realise?" Nami almost bit her nails. "We've got to quickly find a way off this island…"

"And to Arabasta." He finished the sentence for her. "Of course I realised. And probably before you did. But do I have to describe our current situation, which is even more pathetic this time, yet again?"

"No," Nami half smiled. "Anyway, hows your wound?"

"That?" Zoro narrowed his eyebrows as he reluctantly unravelled his bandana. The gash was surrounded by white due to the seawater remedy, but Zoro took the concerned look on Nami's face calmly. "I had forgotten it." He spoke honestly as the girl sighed.

"Why do I even bother?" Nami snorted but she smiled at him. At least one of her worries was over.

0----------------------0

A/N: Okay. I'm sorry but I'll end it here, as evil as I am. This chapter is 3000 words, which is a lot longer then the rest, and I'm afraid it might 'unbalance' the fic if I write more to this chapter. Anyway, this is the first chapter of the little 'island' saga and the next one will conclude and begin a new part to the fic. I do know what you're thinking, that this chapter was very 'ONE PIECE' off, so I apologise for that. But think… it just had to be didn't it? And I'm ready for the flames for this chapter, but I am very thankful for all the feedback I have been given. Please, keep continuing to do so! It's very inspiring and comforting that there are people reading this!


End file.
